Let it Snow
by silverpuff
Summary: It's Christmas and Mac is in a foul mood. When he starts to accidentally take it out on his team, Lindsay is the one who draws the short straw as the rest of the CSI's send her in to his office.....
1. Chapter 1

**Let It Snow**

**I like Christmas and I like this series and its characters so I thought I'd combine the two……No Santa though……If you flame me I'll send you a potato in the post…just don't ok……**

Lindsay looked at the calendar on her desk. The 19th of December. She rubbed her eyes- they were stinging with tiredness. The report on her desk was blurry, but finished. Stella looked equally as tired, as she closed a file on the other side of the office. Danny was leaning against the water cooler, chatting to Flack, who was also being propped up, but by a wall. The office was very untidy, and very quiet. Unnervingly quiet. The clock next to Lindsay's calendar told her it was ten to ten. Why was everyone so tired? They were all usually working this late. Perhaps it was the weather. The blinds were down, and the only light in the offices came from desk lamps. It was this, she decided, that was making everyone so drowsy. There was a loud bang as someone stormed into the offices.

The CSI's looked up at the strange whirlwind of energy that was Mac.

"Ok, everybody listen up." He was standing in front of Stella's desk, waving a fist full of papers.

"If you people think that this pathetic excuse for a report is enough to get this case through the courts, you are all strangely deluded!"

No one blinked.

"These could have been written by kids! Particularly yours, Danny!"

Danny looked up from the spot on the floor he had been concentrating on.

"Mine?"

Mac threw the report at him, and papers went flying everywhere.

"Yes, Yours! Now, unless you lot want to be in here Christmas day re-typing these, I suggest you get them done _properly!"_

Stella flinched as an extremely wound up Mac slammed the reports onto her desk.

"So…you want them done tonight?" she asked, as loudly as she dared.

Mac put his hands on his hips and stared at her sternly.

"Yes, tonight." He took one last angry glance around the offices at the weary faces that were now creased into mournful looks, and strode back to his own office.

"Ok, what the hell got into him?" Stella said, shocked at Mac's behavior.

"PMT." Danny stated, picking up his scattered report. "I guess we had better make a start on these."

"You really think he'd make us stay on Christmas day?" Flack asked.

"Well, normally I'd have said no, but after that little outburst….." Stella switched her computer screen back on and set to work typing.

Danny and Flack, however, were more reluctant to do so.

"Hey, Lindsay, he likes you, can't you go and…..snog him or something…." Flack said with a pleading grin.

Lindsay looked up.

"He does not like me!"

Danny snorted.

"What? He doesn't!" She looked at Stella for back up. She didn't get it.

"Well I don't know if he likes you or not but its worth a try to get us out of this."

Lindsay sighed.

"I'm not gonna win this one, am I."

They shook their heads.

"Who votes that Lindsay should chat up the boss in our favor?" Danny raised his arm and grinned, closely followed by Stella and Flack.

Lindsay got up stroppily and made her way to Mac's office, ignoring the sniggers that followed her exit. She was slightly nervous about going to find Mac in the mood that he was in, but part of her wanted to know what was up with him. This certainly wasn't like him. As she neared his door she hesitated. She looked back, only to see Danny, Flack and Stella waving her on. She turned to face his door, took a deep breath and knocked.

There was a slight pause.

"What?"

"Er… It's Lindsay. Can I have a word?"

There was another muffled pause. Lindsay stood still and was about to turn and leave when the door sprung violently open in font of her and Mac appeared. His tie was loose and his shirt was untucked in a ragged way. He looked equally as tired as the rest of them.

"Hey," she said meekly, taking a tiny step back.

"Come in," he said gruffly, leaving the door swinging and striding back to his desk.

Lindsay looked at the other CSI's nervously. They waved her on, grinning. She scowled at them and walked inside Mac's office, closing the door behind her.

Believe it or not this is going somewhere. I want to go into Mac's past and possibly Lindsay's, and involve Christmas. Please read my story and take the time to review it, as I will for many of you.

Thank you ever _so ever so ever so_ muchly…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**I apologize for any typing errors or errors with the characters as I don't know them that well. Feel free to point out any problems as its helpful and as always, pleeeeaaaaseee review!**

Lindsay sat at the desk in a dimly lit office, rubbing her arms to try to keep warm. Her boss seemed to notice this.

"I've been telling them to fix that stupid heater for ages," he said, strolling slowly around his office and then to his desk. He sat down heavily in the leather chair and leant back.

"So what's this word you wanted?"

Lindsay looked blank, and then remembered why she was there.

She took a deep breath.

"Can you see anything?" Stella popped up behind Danny, knocking him into the wall.

"Well I could until you did that."

"What?"

"Knocked me!"

"No, what can you see? They kissing yet?"

Danny jumped down from the chair he was standing on, pulling Stella with him.

"I assume that because you guys are standing on a chair spying on your boss and an employee of his through the tiniest of windows, and not re-typing your shoddy reports, you think that Lindsay will be able to win him over?"

Flack was stretched lazily across a desk, gazing at the two CSI's with an amused expression.

"Of course she will. I hope." Stella plonked herself down into a chair and turned to face Danny.

"So what did you see Danny?"

"Well," Danny walked over to the water cooler and pulled the lever. The soft sound of water trickling into a polystyrene cup filled the otherwise empty office. He picked up the cup, downed its contents in one and sighed.

"She was sitting opposite him at his desk and they were talking."

"Well that was worth the build up," Stella sighed and allowed her head to flop onto her outstretched arms.

"I….er….," Lindsay looked at her boss nervously. This was harder than she had thought it would be.

"I just wondered if you were ok."

Mac looked at her.

"Ok?"

"Yeah. It's just….you seem kinda…..miserable." Lindsay frowned at her own choice of words.She was about to continue when she notices the confused expression on Mac's face.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not that in a bad way.. I…er..," she gave up.

"You know, I'm actually not surprised you noticed," was all he said.

"Well, you did seem kinda uptight back there in the offices."

Mac picked up a pen on his desk and began to fiddle with it.

Lindsay decided to probe a bit further, worried by Mac's absentminded behavior.

"Is everything alright? Only, you are always telling me that I can talk to you if I need to, and it works both ways…"

Mac looked up at her from his pen.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked her.

She was slightly taken aback at his odd question.

"Er….nothing much, why?"

"Who are you spending it with?" He now had an almost angry expression on his face.

Lindsay didn't know what to say.

"Mac I really don't know where this is going, what's wrong?"

He stared at her for a while, and then looked at a photo on his desk.

"No, it doesn't matter…..I'm sorry…"

It suddenly dawned on Lindsay why Mac was so unhappy.

"Are you all alone for Christmas?" She hadn't meant it to come out like that.

Mac didn't look up from the photo, but turned it around so that Lindsay could see it.

"That's my sister. She lives in Australia. Long way away, Australia."

Lindsay paused.

"And there's no-one else?"

Mac didn't answer.

Lindsay picked up the photo and studied it.

"She's pretty," was all she could think of to say.

"So this talking thing, does it work?" Mac asked quietly.

Lindsay placed the photo frame back on the desk and turned it to face him.

"Wanna find out?" she smiled sympathetically.

"Ok you lot, I think that is sufficient punishment for the load of crap I wasted an hour reading."

Mac gave the go ahead for the tired and extremely grumpy CSIs to go home. Flack whooped, but on seeing Mac's face he decided it was best to leave quietly. Danny winked at Lindsay and slung his bag over his shoulder, following Flack out of the office, closely followed by Stella. Then it was just Mac and Lindsay.

Mac leant against a doorframe and sighed.

"Thanks," he said, looking at the ground. Lindsay looked up from her desk.

"What for?"

"I haven't been able to say any of that stuff about Claire… or my sister to anyone for a long time. You were right, it did help."

Linday smiled.

"Does this mean I get let off writing the report again?"

Mac chuckled.

"Yeah, about that. I didn't do it just now because they wanted to get home, but I will apologize to everyone tomorrow. It was wrong of me to take my problems out on you guys, and I really am sorry."

Mac was standing opposite Lindsay now, a sorrowful smile on his face.

"Mac everyone does that sometimes. Don't worry about it. Besides, those guys are pretty understanding, You have to be in this job."

"I guess. Is that why they sent you in to try to win me over?" Mac said, leaning against Lindsay's desk.

She blushed.

"Yeah. Did it work?"

Mac looked thoughtful.

"Want me to walk you home?" he said, smiling.

"Take that as a yes then. I'll get my coat."

The two of them got ready to leave the office and brave the midnight streets of New York, but they did it smiling, each of them thinking of the other.

**More fun to come on the way home……**


End file.
